Parallel Intersect
by PhantasmSakura
Summary: There's but a fine line between damnation and salvation. A girl with red eyes will stop at nothing to save her precious ones, even if it dyes her soul black...and when Sawada Tsunayoshi is saved by this cold girl, the gears of the world start to move.
1. Chapter 1

_A lone girl was sitting down at the grassy park trying to forget the foul words that still rang deep in her brain. Gazing up at the beautiful full moon, she closed her eyes._

Play.

_Her golden eyes flew open trying to find the source of the voice. She relaxed after finding she was alone. Slowly, with shaking hands, she opened her violin case. She winced as the screams filled her mind and put on her headphones letting the music flow over her. With uncertain hands she played her emotions letting it out into the open night air._

…

_ Her grey eyes were searching the constellations, looking for an answer. Her feet were broken and the doctors all said the same thing, "You will never dance on the stage again"._

As if we're going down just like that.

_She laughed, and with an unsteady finger traced the stars. Orion, Big Dipper, Andromeda…_

…

_ She scribbled furiously while her green eyes slowly filled with angry tears. She didn't care anymore, her tears stained the paper. Littered around were bits of ruined books. Their jeers and jokes won't ever penetrate her icy façade again._

We'll show them.

_She raised her head her head and nodded. A smirk spread across a pained face. She will be like the hail that was raining down outside. Cruel and merciless._

…

_The girl's face was contorted in worry as she tried to calm a gaggle of children. She stood up, deciding it was a lost cause. They were a sorry sight, all orphans with nowhere to go, with dirty faces while dressed in only rags. Her blue eyes shone as she tried to remember her mother, as gentle and cold as snow._

I'm right here.

_Tears mixed with falling snow as the first notes came to mind. She opened her mouth and began to sing._

…

_She was calm. Even as the car struck her parents, even as the doctors rushed and nurses shouted, even as families offered their condolences. She was as calm as the eye of a tornado. _

_She had no control. Foster homes threw her out, schools proclaimed her a terror even with her exceptional marks and classmates looked on in fear as she purged the school of bullies._

We'll face it together.

_The skin of the back of her hand still stung from the tattoo needle. The swirls that represented the tornado seemed to blur as her violet eyes glittered._

…

_Just one more day. Then she'll be free. She grinned as she laid out her plans. Tomorrow was the eclipse and just about everyone was watching. Touching the bruises that decorated her body she relished the thought of escape. Inspiration hit her and she started to sketch as amber eyes lit up._

Let's be free.

_She grinned down at the wings stained with sky. _

…

_She was walking outside, soaking in the night. She savored the solitude, black eyes drinking the silence. The young girl, though her mind had long grown into an adult, was escaping from the latest delusion that occupied her mother's mind. Book in hand; she made sure that she had her music player and her sketchbook before departing. Oh why did her sister abandon her now? She missed the only person who understood her and still loved her._

We'll shed these chains.

_ A small smile played on her lips as she continued to walk down her lonely dark road._

* * *

><p><em>A single emotion rose through their hearts… Free us…from hate, from despair, from ourselves…<em>

* * *

><p>Blood and regret overflowed from her body. She knew her time had come, and tears started to stain the pavement as memories bombarded her mind. Being accepted to the prestigious music academy, making her first friend, everything is slipping away from her and onto the pavement. <em>And it's raining; of course it has to rain to make my death more dramatic than it already is.<em> A stray bullet was all it took to take everything away her...gazing up at the cold light of the moon she closed her eyes against her tears._ Even you are laughing at pathetic old me…_

…

Little by little she regains the use of her legs. Little by little she inches closer to death. Perhaps she should've seen the signs? How much everyone seems to hate her, or how a rival was planning to kill her? Doesn't matter now, after all the girl with grey eyes is already off the edge and her killer has already accomplished her goal. Reaching up imploring hand, she falls to an untimely death. _Is this really it?_ In the sky, the stars twinkle in response.

…

_Shit._ The girl winced as another hailstone managed to pummel her. _The cruelest bitch in the school is actually_ protecting _something for an extended period time. _Heh, the devil is probably angry for freezing hell over. Her green eyes glanced down at the pitiful thing in her arms. It was a small kitten, most likely the runt of the litter. It mewed and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch. Somewhere in the countryside a herd of pigs took to the skies. Her leg was broken from a fight and the hailstones were unforgiving. Unable to get help she sat huddled over the tiny ball of warmth, desperate for it to survive. She knew her battered body was nearing its limit as her vision began to fade. Thus life faded away with a bitter smile.

…

Blue eyes shone as the girl swayed unsteadily down a dirty alleyway. Her feet were already blue from the cold, her lips were numb and she couldn't even feel her hands anymore. The orphan managed to make it to a busy street, bustling with activity and bright with lights. She sat at the side letting her breath fog up the air in front of her. It was regrettable that she would die like this. She had promised a few of the smaller children some breakfast when she left the abandoned school in the morning. Now they wouldn't even know she's dead. She tucked up her knees. It was commonplace for the city's unwanted to die in its uncaring streets. Nothing particularly special or shocking. Oh, how tired she was… _at least I'll be with Mother soon… _She felt the snow pile up around her shivering form. It was like her regret, slowly enveloping her heart. She closed her eyes and let the regret fall.

…

It was just a walk to school. The neighborhood kids were crowding around her, trying to get her attention. Ruffle some hair, wiping some dirt off, bonking the naughty ones on the head, and just trying to make sure they get some love before they go to school. None of them knew how to act when it hit. Cars and trees toppled, people screamed and panicked. It felt like she was pushing someone away, telling them to run. Were the kids crying? If someone made them cry she won't forgive them. She desperate, searching for someone… did she find them? All she knows is that there was blood…too much blood for her violet eyes to take in.

…

It was supposed to be her bid for freedom… but it was the day she died. He wasn't supposed to come home so early. He wasn't supposed to catch her trying to escape. He wasn't supposed to, in a fit of drunken rage; throw her down the well in the garden. Amber eyes widened in fear as her abusive father approached, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He picked her up kicking and screaming and dumped her in. Soon water began to fill her lungs while her eyes were trained on the sky. The water was murky at best, but it was clear enough for her to catch a glimpse of a darkened world as she slipped deeper into black.

…

She could feel the blood pouring out, but only dimly as if it was thrust to the back of her head. As regrets began to spin around her head, she felt a need to voice them, even if only the night can bear witness. "S-sis…I-I wanted to spend more time with you…I wanted to see you get married, heheh." She pauses here, unsure if she should say one of her innermost secrets. Aw, the hell with embarrassment, she's dying over here! "I wanted…I wanted you to walk me down the aisle, if-if I got married" "I also wanted to make my mark on the world… do something with my pathetic life". She coughed up some more blood. It was a good death… saving a child from a truck. She hopes her precious ones would be proud. With that last thought the light behind her black eyes disappeared, leaving glass eyes to gaze up at a cloudy night sky.

_Let our emotions resonate across our worlds so we may finally meet…_

* * *

><p>Heaven looked an awful like a library.<p>

The girl with black eyes, let's call her 'Night', awoke with a pounding headache. Looking around the library, six pairs of eyes immediately trained themselves on Night. A girl with sea-green eyes dropped the book she was reading and shouted out what was on everyone's minds, "WHAT THE FUCK!" to which a blue eyed girl, who had been huddled at the fireplace, coolly replied, "As you can see there are seven different versions of ourselves." Night chuckled to herself. It was like seeing the voices in her head personified. A girl with golden eyes and one with grey ones were trying to break up the quickly escalating fight, with violet and amber eyes adding in insults with sadistic glee.

"Calm down, I'm sure a logical answer will present itself in time."

"Now you shouldn't try to pick fights random people you know."

"Random fights are good for you, haven't you watched Discovery Channel before?"

"…I call bullshit."

"MARSHMALLOOOOOOOOOOWS."

"WTF?"

"Just trying to ease the tension in room…"

"Let's sit and discuss this like gentlemen."

"Marshmallows?"

"Discovery Channel?"

This went on for a while.

_3 hours later_

The girls managed to establish several things; they seem to be different versions of each other, they all died with great regrets, and they were tied together by Night.

"But… how?" asked the girl with violet eyes (who asked to be referred to as Tornado)

The question was left to hang in the room. Unfortunately their answer came tumbling down through the roof.

"TAKE THAT, SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE! TASTE THE BITTER STING OF DEFEAT! I. AM. BITCHIN'!"

The overeager soldier saluted. "Hi! My name is Kai! I'm reporting for Checkerface-sama!"

The stranger was dressed in an expensive looking suit stained with blood and gun powder (along with a tie in army print), combat boots, and a rifle was strapped across her back. In her hands was a missile launcher, which she proceeded to brandish about the room. "I want your names, age, death, and regrets. NOW!" Hail responded by throwing books at her.

"So-ack!- you're all dead and –oof- and you're all connected by someone in this room." At this point Hail finally managed to nail Kai with _Alice in Wonderland._ Silently Snow brushed off various literary classics and helped Kai off her feet and onto a luxurious looking couch. Kai made a face and pulled out _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. _

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted," Hail gave a non-committal shrug. "You have a special person in your midst." She turned to Night. "Your circumstances are different. Your world's walls have always been thin, allowing parallel worlds to flow through; however, they always have been mere concepts or ideas. There exist ways for people to break through these walls and gain new powers. In your case it's these 'imaginary' friends that you have here. Without you knowing it, your emotions interchange. Have you ever felt despair for no particular reason? That's your hearts calling out and resonating with each other." At this point the girls have unconsciously huddled around Night. "In this case one person served as a link to the rest. Without this person you would've long given into your different despairs."

"What I'm getting to is this; would you, for the sake of your regrets, want to live in another world?" She gestures to the bookshelves. "You get to choose from all these."

Hail was the first one to recover. Hail also managed to make a fool out herself. "Oh my god, what should we pick?Ohmygodohmygod, there's too much, THERE'S TOO MUCH!" Tornado took a glance at a hyperventilating Hail racing through the shelves and calmly stalked over to the manga section. She took a book off the shelf and put it on the mahogany table

"We'll go here."

"Manga? I never thought you were an otaku" said Moon

"Sh-Shut up! Any objections from the rest of us?" replied Tornado, a light blush decorating her pale face.

Eclipse peeked at the cover. "Katekyo Hitman Reborn." She read aloud.

"It's decided then! You seven will go to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! However there are a few things I need to say first. Due to your 'link' being one person you have to live inside that one person. You'll hardly feel the difference; it's like being reborn as one person." Having finished her speech Kai takes out a deck of cards and starts shuffling. "Choose." She says with a smirk. Night reaches out and three cards fly into her hand. "Past: the nine of spades, present: the joker, future: the ace of spades… the present will be fresh starts and risks taken, the future is emotional conflict, obsession, death and things coming to a head." Kai murmurs. She throws the three cards to the ground. A blinding light envelopes them, "I wish you good luck."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Nanimori a girl opens her eyes and smiles.<p>

_It's good that I didn't have any nightmares this time. Just a dream of 'that' time…_

Rolling off her bed, she heads to the bathroom to start her day. Red eyes and long black hair greet her as she finishes her morning routine. Today was the day her training starts and she wanted to be at her best.

At least that's what she thought.

The tutor was a woman wearing a suit, along with glasses and shoulder length black hair. All in all a professional looking tutor. "So this is the little genius who frightens the adults of the educating world? Alright let's start as soon as we can." She declared with a wolfish grin. "Your name is Rei right?" "Yes, with the kanji meaning zero." Replied Rei, "So who are you?"

"If you can find out my true identity, I'll leave. However just call me the demon tutor for now." the demon tutor teased. "You'll find that the term will be quite fitting."

That was the start of Rei's hell on earth.

Monday was academics which meant university level math, along with chemistry, history, natural history, and computer sciences (hacking).

Tuesday was sports and reflex training.

Wednesday was weaponry and combat training.

Thursday was medical sciences aka how to make grown men die at a flick of the wrist.

Friday was whatever the hell the demon tutor wanted to teach.

The weekends were fieldwork, combat, assassinations and hacking into the Pentagon.

Everything was done at gunpoint. There was a two hour free period every day, not including meals or baths.

This was the schedule Rei followed every day. It was this accursed routine that made her meet Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p><em>An innocent day of learning…<em>

A stack of thick books slammed onto the table.

"Go outside and read these." ordered the Spartan teacher.

Rei could feel her eyelid twitch. Quietly she scooped up a book without glancing at the cover and slammed the door open. After all, no matter how annoying it was to read boring textbooks it was better than getting a brain full of bullets. With a mutter of "Bastard teacher." She was off into the sunset streets of Nanimori. She was settling into a swing in a deserted park. It was empty and for the first time Rei appreciated the fear her red eyes instilled in people. Unfortunately, there was another person who liked solitude as much as her. Rei's eyes flashed in annoyance as screams of pain and agony floated into her ears. Sighing, she made her way into the general direction of wails. What greeted her eyes were a gang of middle schoolers lying on the ground and a raven haired boy standing over them. _It's a demon in the rubble! A demon in the rubble!_ screamed someone in her brain. As she turned to walk away, she knew this demon was going to hunt her down.

No choice but to fight…LIKE HELL SHE WAS GOING TO DO THAT. Throwing her book back she ran fast as she could, hoping her book would distract him long enough for her to escape. It was unfortunate that it did indeed distract him. "Hm, an interesting herbivore has shown…" he murmured, flipping the cover. It was Charles Darwin's _On the Origin of Species…_

_...  
><em>

Rei refused to go outside for many days. "The time isn't right, I can't get too close to him." She answered when asked why the hell she was acting so weird. Her demon tutor from hell sighed and announced she'll be away on business. "…so be good okay. I've already found someone to oversee your education and protect you from the so called demon, so don't worry." And thus she was off, cavorting in some far off land while Rei was left to contend with death staring at her face, in the form of Sawada Iemitsu. _One day, I swear I'll inflict the greatest form of pain on you_ and many such murderous thoughts was spinning through her head as she tried to fill the man's stomach, scooping the man's twentieth bowl of rice out of the cooker. "Your cooking is rather good, but it'll never be as good as my Nana's!" _I don't give a flying fuck about that, you old geezer! _"Haha, I have a son about your age you know!" _I bet he hates you too. _"He's so cute, just five years old! Would you like to meet him?" _Fuck._ "No." "Haha, thought you'd say that, so I brought him over!" _NOOOOOOOOO._ "I have no interest in meeting him. Tell him to go away."

"Daddy?" a small Tsuna peeked into the room. "Is this the girl you told me about?" The old fool motioned for the small boy with impossible hair to join them. "Say hi to the girl, Tsuna!" beamed the elder Sawada. In response Rei turned her demonic eyes on the shy child making him HIEEE and dive behind his father. Rei clicked her tongue and told him to take a seat.

"E-eh?"

"Tch, you heard me, take a seat! You want some right?" she told the now trembling boy, shoving a bowl of rice into his hands. "Ha-hai." The timid boy took a seat. The awkward dinner progressed until it was dark outside. "And don't you two ever come back!" she shouted at the pair as they turned to leave. "Hey Tsuna what do you think of Rei?" the father asked his son. "She's scary but her cooking is as good as Mama's…" The son replied with a smile.

That night Rei started researching who was her hell tutor with a passion.

* * *

><p>Rei stared at the block of metal on the table.<p>

It was clear that it radiated power, with an iridescent surface and a keen aura but she still wasn't sure how a brick would do much good. "So, this is going to be my weapon?" "Yup, you have no idea how hard it was to find this. Its ultra rare." proclaimed the tutor, puffing out her chest "Go on try it."

"How?"

"Just drip some of your blood onto it." answered the tutor. Dubiously she pricked her finger with her sewing needle and allowed the drops of crimson to spill onto the silvery surface. Slowly, the gongs of clocks accompanied by the sweet chimes of a music box along with many indescribable sounds began to fill the room. "Sweeter than heaven and more agonizing than hell, this is the song of your soul," bending down and placing her hands on her young charge's shoulders, she whispered, "and this is the shape of your soul." The young girl just watched, fascinated by the metal slowly working itself into a beautiful timepiece. "This alloy is called 'soul metal'. Very rare and very mysterious. It changes into a different form, according to someone's soul, bringing out the user's attributes and resolve. Swift and keen, the blade of your heart will never dull or break, so long as your heart remains true." Rei merely gazed lovingly at the pocket watch, taking it into her hands and feeling the reassuring ticks that indicate the passing of seconds_. _

_So you followed me here, old friend. _

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited and happy! So please don't shatter this young 14 year old's hopes and dreams with nasty comments or not reviewing...*puppy dog eyes* I hope this amused you! I'm sorry for ending this in such an awkward stage but I have to say some things before continuing:**

**1. There might be some mistakes in spelling or grammar as my friend who reviews my work is unresponsive. *sads***

**2. The characters might be OOC. That is an absolute law of the universe.**

**3. Updates will be slow, but reviews will make me get off my lazy ass and write.**

**4. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. PLOT TWISTS ARE IN THIS. Rei is hiding something from you omniscient readers. **

**Anyone guess who's the tutor?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Away from You

Rei finally decided she'll be safer with a weapon and ventured outside. She made her way to the abandoned park, hoping to see the empty swings and usual silence. Unfortunately, a certain raven haired boy destroyed all of her hopes and dreams with a single sentence. "I've been waiting for you, herbivore." Rei quickly assumed her mask of indifference. "I have no time or interest in you. I suggest you go away." With that she quickly turned away, only to be blocked by someone in black suit.

_Shit, _Rei thought while the other gears of her mind were whirring to find a way out of this mess. Red eyes began scanning, gauging how much flame she'll have to expend. It was unfortunate that she'll have to kill. After all, she couldn't afford anymore sacrifices…

"Who would've thought that the leader of the seven fantasmi cremisi would be so young? You should really leave the adults to their business, you know." The leader snarled with mocking eyes.

"If I was really so worthless I wouldn't have been able to take down the Calvassa famiglia, now would I?" Rei coolly replied.

_If you really were so great you wouldn't have gotten caught by such a weak tactic._

_I agree, please be more diligent next time._

Gritting her teeth, she began to draw out the symbols of flame in her hand when a sudden movement caught her eye. With a wail of pain the leader crumpled, while an annoyed looking Hibari began to speak.

"Herbivores, for crowding and threatening to destroy the peace, I will bite you death." He smirked as the other men looked positively horrified. Had the boss said that there were _two_ demon childern running around in Nanimori?

Rei was trying not to give into the urge to just sit and reminisce about old times. Maybe with a cup of tea and an old dog...No Rei! You still have many years left until retirement! She tore herself out of her thoughts and joined the fray. She just wasn't as strong without flames, but with Hibari here she just couldn't afford the consequences. Dodging a knife aimed at her chest, she quickly positioned herself at the young boy's side. She kneed a man in the shin, while cursing her small stature. Ducking under an arm she caught a knife aimed at Hibari and received an 'hn' as thanks. _It's not like I'm disappointed, m_ocked a voice. _Oh shut up, _replied another.

Elbowing a chin; she vaguely wondered why they weren't using guns. Her eyes widened as she realized what they were aiming for. She pushed young Hibari out of the way, just as the bullet lodged itself at the spot he once stood. A second one cut across her shoulder just as she started to run. Grabbing a pale wrist, she sprinted out of small playground.

_Why didn't you do this in the first place!_

_I had to make the battle freak satisfied first!_

Running at full speed, Rei flipped open a cell phone and speed dialled a number, knowing help will come tearing out of hell with a vengeance. An explosion sounded in the distance; making Rei worried about the living room. Just as she thought that, the demon tutor sped past her with her weapon ready.

"If you speak of the devil, she will come to you." The Spartan teacher smirked as her ring sliced through limbs and piano wire cut into flesh.

"Th-the Black Lily! Why are you here!" exclaimed an absolutely terrified mafia member.

The Black Lily's reply was smooth. "I decided to have a career change. Making men beg for their lives have lost its charm." It was rather ironic that right after her words were screams of pain and the manic laugh of a woman.

* * *

><p>Rei dragged a reluctant Hibari into the kitchen and fussed over his wounds. Between bandaging cuts and applying ice to bruises Hibari suddenly stopped her hands. "You're hurt." He pointed out, touching the gash on her shoulder. She shook her head. "You first." With that they sat in silence, with Rei treating Hibari's wounds. It was only broken by the tutor returning covered blood.<p>

After calmly removing her shoes and collapsing on the couch, she turned to the two children. "You staying for dinner?" asked the hell teacher.

That was how he ended up staying for dinner.

Rei lamented her bad luck as they sat in silence. As always, it was Rei who prepared dinner. The two sat in silence while Rei sped like the seven circles of hell were on her heels around kitchen. The neighbours could've sworn she broke the sound barrier. They ate in silence (it was hamburger steak). They washed the dishes in silence (Rei did) and he left in silence.

The tutor immediately sat her down to discuss the incident.

"It's better if we leave this place... I thought we'll be safer in a small town but it seems that they've found out about this." She explained, having a feeling that her charge was profoundly upset.

"Give me three weeks...I think that I need a physical weapon as well." Her eyes were shadowed and her fists were clenched in frustration.

_Playtime's over._

_It's about time we go about this for real, nee?_

"Very well." The woman stood up and sighed. "I'll leave you to yourself for while. I have things to prepare."

Silently, Rei opened her laptop and began typing. It's about time she launched her plan into action...

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later<em>

* * *

><p>Closing the laptop, a satisfied Rei stretched and cricked her neck. She had made sure an important part of the Vongola's history was erased... she snickered as she thought about the information she had placed instead.<p>

The next days were peaceful, with Rei enjoying her breaks with Hibari-kun, as she started to refer to him as. He didn't seem to mind too much. She made him bentos (she was forced to), he ate them, and they spent their days in comfortable silence. For Rei, who disliked aimless chatter, he was good company. However, outside their sunset lit world the rest of the Earth was still turning.

_Hibari sat on a swing, waiting for Rei*, with a kimekomi handball in his lap. Unfortunately, he was distracted by some thugs and it slipped off his lap. In other words, he lost it. When Rei arrived he pretended that he didn't care. Rei still found it. Rei hid it in her pocket. Sapphire eyes stared at the small object, knowing how foolish she was being..._

Rei hurried to the small park that had become so dear to her. Today was the day she told him that she'll be leaving for Italy. She spotted him and instinctively hid behind a telephone pole. It was a heart warming scene, a young boy petting a small kitten. He had a small smile on his lips and his form was lit by a warm shade of orange.

It broke her heart.

Stony-faced, Rei turned around and stalked off. Striding with a purpose, she arrived at her destination. It was a small alley way hidden from view. It was small and dirty but Rei crouched than sat at a seemingly random spot. She drew her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A small boy was crying in a small alleyway. <em>

"_Want some?"_

_The boy was startled. A cheery face with sapphire eyes swam into view. A hand offered a small piece of bread. The small girl was dirty and dressed in rags; it looked obvious that she didn't have someone to take care of her. "S-sure.", replied the small boy. He took a piece and tentatively nibbled at it. "So why are you crying?" asked the girl. The boy hiccupped, "E-everyone bullies me b-because I'm no good at everything. It hurts when they bully me." He buried his face in his arms. "I just wanna run away." The girl sprang up and shouted, "You can't do that! Your mom and dad will be sad!" she rose to her full height and proclaimed proudly, "I'll protect you against all those bad people!"_

"_Eh? Really?"_

"_Of course!" she leaned down and said, "I will always protect...er, what's your name?" The boy sniffed. "It's Tsuna."_

"_I will always protect Tsuna forever and ever! I swear on my life!" the girl promised. Tsuna gave a small smile._

* * *

><p>Rei opened her eyes and found it was already dark. Her head bowed and her shoulders sagged as she slumped against the wall.<p>

When it was time to leave for Italy she left with her back straight and her head held high.

* * *

><p><em>~Extra~ Varia's around the world in 80 months~<em>

"VOOOI! WHY AM I IN ALASKA?" screamed a pissed off Squalo.

"Why? Squ-chan, the boss ordered us to eliminate any person outside Italy who was related to the Vongola Primo~." replied Lusseria. He was decked out in a rainbow coloured parka with a hot pink feather boa, behind him were various arctic fauna doing the cha cha amidst a background of rainbows... maybe we made that up. Maybe we didn't. After all Lusseria's fabulousness is contagious.

Either way Squalo slammed his head into the airport pavement.

* * *

><p><em>~Extra~ Training from hell-Audiotapes~<em>

"Learning new habits is good for your brain. Thus, I want you to brush your teeth with your left hand. Please ignore the hot boiling lava and the fact you're tied upside down to the ceiling."

"AAAAAAAAHH"

"Today we'll be making sashimi."

_That's not so bad._

"You'll have to fight off that band of sharks to get to that tuna."

"EEEEEEEEEK"

"Want to climb a mini Mt. Everest complete with aggressive yetis?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

"We're going then."

**AN: I think this is an adequately sized chapter... See you next time! Alsooo Rei in the italics is in the kanji 'spirit'.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 First Intersect

**AN: Judging by what little feedback I've been having it seems that the story is quite confusing. I apologize *kneels and splays upper body on the ground*. First of all, Rei is around 7 or 8 right now (so are most of the other characters) She was 4 or 5 in the first chapter. Second of all, she has a lot of people living in her mind. Sometimes they voice their opinions to her. Italics are their thoughts. The blue eyed girl will keep on appearing in the story, whether in flashbacks or nightmares or … other things. As to who she is, well, it's a plot point. It's much better for the story if I reveal it later. Her eyes are a deep blue, while Snow (orphan in the first chapter) has a much lighter shade. Also she's in Italy right now. Anyway, please enjoy! (I don't own KHR… you know just in case.) This will be following the manga. I'll let you guys know when I decide to put in an anime filler.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not another… I can't take it anymore. Why couldn't I have protected you? Stronger and stronger I got, but still I failed…<strong>_

_**It hurts. It hurts it hurts it hurts too much. **_

"_Hehehe, stop those unsightly thoughts."_

_A girl with red eyes snapped out of her daze. Standing before her was a blue eyed girl. Her blue eyes were taunting and unforgiving. The space around them was pitch black. It was a familiar scene to the girls. _

"_After what you've done, or rather, what you failed to do, do you really think you should be entitled to even say it hurts?"_

"_It wasn't my fault." The red eyed one mumbled._

"_Ara ara, pushing the blame away from yourself? It's all over and done with anyway. All it leaves is the fact that all of them died on your account." The blue eyed one mocked. _

_The scene changes and the girls are standing side by side. "Why do you keep running away?" asked the blue eyed girl._

"_That's because I still have purpose." The other replied._

"…_purpose?" The girl with blue eyes whispered. Casually, she reached out a hand and pushed the other down. The dark ground shattered and the girl with red eyes fell. Tears poured out as she reached out to no one as the broken ground turned into pieces of glass. The girl could only look on as she dropped and as the pieces reflected her past mistakes._

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed as she woke up with a start. With her body's sweat soaked through the sheets and her incessant shivering, Rei felt that going back to sleep was going to be impossible. After getting up off the bed, she decides that she better find something to pass the time. Picking up her time piece, she slips out into the Italian night air, her intentions hidden.<p>

* * *

><p>*POV changes*<p>

"_What the- acckkk!" _

"_Intruder! There's an intruder!"_

"_S-stop! Please spare me!"_

_**Hm? This is strange… what's happening? This disgusting presence seems to be… **_

_Abruptly, the owner of these thoughts was knocked down by a fleeing man in a white lab coat. _Stab_. The man fell down while clutching his chest, his face a mask of pure terror. _

_The boy's small form was forced down by the dead man's weight and his vision was obscured by the sheer amount of blood that splattered the lab. The only thing he can see was a bloodstained form of a girl with a grin stretched ear to ear. The girl slowly lifted her head and the colour of fresh blood was visible in her eyes that glittered with madness._

_The boy was captivated. He could only think of one thing._

_**How**** beautiful…**_

* * *

><p>When Rei returned home she was covered in blood and absolutely exhausted. After calmly placing her timepiece on the table she took a shower and thought nothing of what she did. Instead, she ticked off a mental list she constructed. After checking what was next on her list, she nodded and allowed herself some sleep, knowing that nightmares would not bother her for awhile.<p>

The next day, she asked for a break from her studies, partly because of the next item on her 'list', partly because of the state of her tutor. She hid it well but Rei could tell she was getting tired more easily, along with having frequent headaches and a lack of appetite. The tutor looked grateful for the short reprieve from her duties as she sent Rei off. Rei quickly set off, the gears turning in her head.

"Lady Rei."

Rei stopped in her tracks.

"Cervello, have you found the rings?" Rei asked.

"Yes. We've located Snow, Hail, Moon and Star. Unfortunately, Tornado and Eclipse continues to be elusive." The masked women replied.

"Take your time. After all you still have 7 years before I reach the age of inheritance. What of the other thing I've asked of you?"

"We still have not found a willing family for Gokudera Hayato. However, we ask that lady Rei shouldn't focus so much on matters other than her studies."

"I will still achieve the results you want. Whatever I do will not compromise that."

"Very well, we shall take our leave then." The two Cervello disappeared behind the house and Rei was left to her thoughts.

_It's already too late for Hayato isn't it..._

_It's not our fault his goddamn tragedy was at three! Back then we were still trying to get used to _walking_ in this body!_

_Not to mention the Cervello still haven't found us. There was nothing we could've done._

Sighing, she checked her pocket watch for the time. Something was nagging her brain...

_Don't you have a party to attend? _

Rei froze and thought, '_Is it important?'_

_Well hell yeah it's important. The ninth invited you himself. You know, that invitation with that fancy looking dying will seal?_

The scream of frustration from Rei caused several birds to drop dead. The survivors told of the scream to their little chicks for generations.

* * *

><p>Rei stood in the corner of the grand ballroom feeling rather peeved about the amount of people and the lack of entertainment. Silently fuming, she scanned the crowd, hoping for someone to talk to or, even better, someone to tease. Spotting her prey, Rei stalked the unfortunate person with a mischievous glint in her eyes.<p>

The poor person happened to be Dino. The 16 year old shivered under the heavy lights of the crystal chandelier, feeling as if he was being hunted. He had just waved off the silly notion when Rei appeared. He looked down on the small child, wondering why the hell a child at a mafia soiree was by herself.

"Er, little kid, where are your parents?" Dino ventured. After all there are always unpleasant surprises lurking around the corner in the mafia world.

"They're six feet under." Was the cheery reply. "By the way, there's someone aiming for your head, Ni-san~!"

Dino froze as Reborn's foot planted itself squarely on the back of the teenager's head. Dino fell with an 'oof' and hit the front of his head, effectively giving himself a concussion and knocking himself out.

"Ciaossu, Crimson Phantom. Where are the rest of the fantasmi cremisi today?" said the small home tutor while standing on the unconscious body of his student.

"Fufu, wouldn't you like to know, arcobaleno Reborn?" answered Rei. "They're all here; perhaps you've been able to spot them?" A few snickers echoed in the back of her head.

"Why are you here? I heard that none of the seven fantasmi cremisi accepts invitations from mafia families."

"As someone under the name of the Vongola, I had been sent an invitation by the Nono himself. It would be disrespectful to not comply with his wish. Now, if you will excuse me." Rei turned around to search for the Ninth, spotting him at the window. Quickly striding towards him, she arrived at his side.

"Nono."

"Rei... or should I say Rei-chan? You've once said that you would like to move back to Giappone, correct? Mentioning Giappone, I h-"

"Nono," Rei interrupted. "I have received information that someone is planning a coup."

"A coup? Rei, something like that isn't something you can say so easily!" whispered the Ninth.

"I'm very serious here Nono. I came to warn you of the impending danger. The revolt will occur in a year's time. As to from who, well, let's just say it's from the most violent of your heirs."

"How did y-" the Ninth began.

Once again, Rei interrupted. "Nono, I merely want to see the least bloodshed as possible." After fixing him with a chilling stare, Rei left the party.

Just as she was about to reach the door, she was intercepted by a familiar silhouette.

"L-Luce! You shouldn't be straining your health like this!" cried out the small girl.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, after all my life span is nearing its end."

"LUCE!" yelled the girl.

"Ha-ha, Sorry~!" smiled the sky arcobaleno. However, the woman grew grave. "How is your journey going?"

"I've done all I've could for now. I have to do is wait." uttered Rei solemnly.

"The reason I've come is to tell you about the visions that have plagued me. The visions are about the future in seventeen years, the time when you have to face 'that man' once again." With that, Luce proceeded to tell Rei about the vision of the far future, with Rei badgering her for details that got left out from it. When she finished, Rei was deep in thought.

"How much time do you have left Luce?" asked Rei, breaking the silence between the two.

Luce smiled sadly. "Not much, I can tell you that. I've already exceeded my life span. I've lived for a longer time than expected."

Rei nodded while staring out into the distance. She knew that Luce had already lived longer than the other times...

Rei blinked as fat teardrops began to roll down her face. She wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her suit and asked if there was anything else Luce wanted to tell her. "There is one more thing I want to ask of you." Luce said. "What is it? I'll do anything for an old friend." Once again, Luce smiled sadly. "When the time comes, please protect my granddaughter." "I will." Satisfied with Rei's answer, Luce glided out the door.

Rei stood there for a few more moments, contemplating. _I will carry out your will Luce. Yuni is part of my family now._

* * *

><p>Rei sat at her desk at home, trying to balance her budget. She needed to make sure she was sending off enough money to keep Gokudera Hayato alive. Brow furrowed in concentration, she threw herself at the numbers, trying to make sure she had enough <em>time <em>to make some more. She had just finished when she was disturbed by her tutor.

"You're like, how do they say it, a Daddy Long Legs." Her tutor teased.

"Why are you here? I thought I gave you the day off." Rei said.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." replied the Black Lily.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" asked Rei.

The woman just sighed and ruffled Rei's hair. She turned and left, leaving Rei to puzzle over the small sign of affection. From her fuzzy memory there was only one person who did that, and that person thought she was dead. There was only one way for that person to be here, and that was to...

Rei's eyes widened as the clues clicked together.

* * *

><p><em>Rei stared at the coffee cup that was steaming in her hand. <em>

"_How do you know that I like black coffee?" Rei demanded. _

"_You reminded me of someone I knew. She also liked black coffee at a young age." The newly appointed teacher smoothly replied._

_Rei was still skeptical but she drank it anyway. It was exactly to her tastes._

_..._

_Rei woke up snuggling a plush rabbit. It had a Japanese style kawaii face that melted Rei's heart. The only thing wrong with it was that it wasn't hers. Marching down the stairs, Rei confronted her Spartan teacher._

"_What is this?" She inquired as she held up the large rabbit._

"_Ah, that's for Christmas! A kid like you needs something like that once in awhile, don't you think?" the woman laughed. "Do you like it?"_

"_I do..."_

_The tutor beamed and hugged the young girl._

_..._

_***previous life***_

_Black eyes gazed worriedly at the dark figure sitting at the kitchen table. The little girl looked at the crayon drawing she had just drawn. With a burst of courage, the little girl tapped the figure on the side and showed her picture. The gesture barely registered with the figure. The small girl wanted to cry. "Mommy..."the little girl whispered. The word went unheard by the silhouette. Disappointed, the girl trudged back to the living room. There was another girl who was in her early teens, sitting there watching TV. The girl stood up and looked at the upset face of the small child. Guessing at what happened, the girl took the drawing and gazed at it. Grinning, the teen ruffled the little girl's hair._

"_I'm proud of you, little sis."_

* * *

><p>Rushing down the stairs, Rei wasn't sure what she would do. She only had one thought on her mind. <em>Please, don't leave me. Not when I have finally found you again. <em>Arriving at the living room, she was greeted by a single note. On it, it read:

_I've finally found you little sis! :D Unfortunately, this is the place we wave good bye. You remember it right? What I said when we first met again in this world. Well, we can't see each other for now. I've enjoyed our time together... so it's hard to say farewell again. You've changed a lot. :/ I wish I was there for you. I heard about your 'quest'. It's dangerous to go alone! Here, take this._

There was the ring that her tutor, no, her sister always used. It was a black ring. At first glance, it seemed to look like a lily but at closer inspection was actually wings extended. A small inscription was carved around the inside of the ring. It said: _To my dearest sister._

Rei was fighting back tears as she continued to read. It felt warm in her heart even as the familiar pain of losing someone wrenched it in its cold hands.

_Now, if anyone makes you cry, you can just beat them up for me!:D Oh yeah, there's going to be a baby teaching you from now on. MWHAHAHAHA. _

_PS I know you've changed. Just know that no matter what you turn into, no matter what I turn into, no matter what horrible things you've done, I will still love you. I will always love you because you are my sister, the dearest one in all of the worlds._

Rei's knees buckled and she fell. Clenching the note tightly in one hand and the ring in another, she sobbed. She did not stop until the sun rose.


	4. Chapter 4 Rusty Gears

**AN: Yay, it's the fourth chapter! My friend just told that not a lot of people read KHR fanfics and I'm just a tad bit discouraged. On another note I was looking at my traffic stats and I got all excited on how many hits there were and I see how many hits were on the third chapter and my excitement went poof. It went kinda like this: *scroll scroll* "*** hits!" "YEAH!" "I wonder how many people read the third chapter?" *click click* O-O "six hits!" … "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DREAM!" I feel empty inside now. To the story…**

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. U mad? :D Anyway I almost kept up my weekly update pace if not for something so bothersome called life.

* * *

><p>Reborn found Rei eating breakfast the following day. There was the scent of scrambled eggs and pancakes along with the sound of a toaster and milk being poured into cereal. Reborn hopped onto a chair and addressed the only other occupant of the room.<p>

"Ciaossu."

"Good morning." greeted Rei.

"How do you feel about the Black Lily's disappearance?" Reborn inquired.

Rei snorted. "When did _you_ start thinking about other people?"

Reborn smirked. "I don't like my students to be sullen or depressed. It's irritating."

"Why don't you just kick me in the back of my head then?"

"I rather like you." Rei raised her eyebrows at this but said nothing. Silently, she got up and poured some more coffee into her cup. Getting a mug from the cupboard, she then poured the rest of the dark brown liquid left in the coffee machine into the mug. She slid it across the table to Reborn. She sat back down and continued eating. The warm sun filtered its light into the room as the two sat in silence, as Reborn tried to read what was going on in her heart and as Rei tried to conceal the dull aching pain that's been there for as long as she can remember. Finally finishing her meal, Rei wiped her mouth and spoke. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Reborn tilted his fedora and said, "For as long as you need a home tutor." It was Rei's turn to smirk. She stood up and proclaimed, "I will show you my abilities."

They now stood in the sprawling underground training base. It included many things people shouldn't even talk about in broad daylight. It was big, it was state of the art, it was expensive and it was all paid for by the Cervello. Gazing down the halls, she spoke. "What do you want to test me on?"

"Your reflexes," was the immediate reply.

She led him to a seemingly random door and pushed. Inside was a (for the most part) white interior, except for the weapons and bloodstains that littered the room. The weapons were there for obvious reasons but the bloodstains were there because her sister thought it would be funny if she launched cow hearts at her as a joke for Halloween. It had not been pretty.

Rei picked up a naginata and swung it over her head. "Ready when you are." Reborn nodded and stood in the only safe place of the room, the corner. Pushing a button he sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Level one," announced a mechanical female voice. Immediately a circular saw flashed out the corner of her eye. Deflecting it, she spun around and passed the naginata to her right hand, successfully blocking another. More saws came from different directions and she dodged and swung it again. Slowly she got into the rhythm of the level, as she did many times in the past.

"Level two, weapons switch," announced the voice. Quickly, Rei moved to the far wall and picked up a scythe. Positioning herself roughly in the middle of the wall, she shifted into battle position. Her red eyes became sharp and focused and her muscles tensed and ready. A bang sounded and a flurry of sharp edges came flying directly at her. She launched herself at the attack, running full speed at the blades, slashing and swinging her scythe. Slowly and painfully, she made her way to the other side. Sparks flew as she deflected each knife or saw. Rei lowered herself and ran, practically leaping at the far wall. The barrage stopped and Rei stood triumphant, back slouched, scythe lowered and bleeding from numerous small cuts.

"Level three, weapons switch," Rei tossed her scythe and picked up a pair of guns. They were longer than most guns, and that's how Rei preferred it to be. As dynamite started to rain down, Rei folded her arms across her body and with her head bowed, she pulled the trigger.

_The Black Lily felt pride swell in her chest as Rei deflected another balloon. It was rather cute seeing her running around batting away colourful balls._

_She chuckled softly. Maybe her skills will be extraordinary, even deadlier than anyone would expect. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Rei got a face full of water balloon._

_The student yelped. The teacher face palmed. _

Ah well, _she thought. _We still have time...

_Rei yelped again as another balloon struck her face. The Black Lily frowned, "Miss again and I'll put blood in these." _

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK"_

Rei reloaded with one hand, while she shot with the other gun. Again and again shots resounded across the room as Rei put out dynamite with a steely look in her eyes.

_I'll prove to everyone that I don't need anybody to save me. From now on, _I'll _be doing the saving._

"Level 4, weapons switch," Rei picked up a rapier. Taking a bit of time to catch her breath, she mused on how many times she pleaded for help. Always telling her that they'll save her no matter what or telling her what she did was wrong. But in the end it's still kill or be killed.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she dodged a metal column pounding down from the ceiling. Several more started to rain down, with Rei skilfully avoiding each one.

_I'll make you proud, my sister. But I'm too caught up with regret to go back..._

Rei collapsed on the tenth level. Struggling, she managed to crawl to the infirmary and slither into the bed. Just as she fell asleep she saw a certain blue eyed girl standing at the foot of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>A blue eyed girl was hunched over a boy.<em>

_ Her sapphire eyes were filled with tears. The boy was mouthing words but the girl was shaking her head furiously. The scene was painted in grey, with the rain soaking both the boy and the girl to the bone. The girl was crying, grasping the boy tightly in her arms, while the boy had a serene expression. The girl was saying something back, but the boy was trying to soothe the girl. Blood was flowing from multiple wounds from the boy. Apparently, the boy was finished with what he wanted to say as he slowly closed his eyes. The girl screamed but no sound came out. _

_Everything was drowned out by the rain._

* * *

><p>In the real world Reborn was watching Rei twitch and frown in her sleep, contemplating whether to wake her up or not, when she gasped and opened her eyes.<p>

Rei sat up while frowning. She hadn't meant for Reborn to see that. Staring at the infant, she searches for an answer. Did she pass or did she not? In response, Reborn leapt down from his seat and walked into the halls.

"You still need me," he smirked over his shoulder.

And after that, she needed him for six more years.

_Six years later_

It was bright and sunny in the study that was once her sister's. Rei had grown and it was time to say good bye to her second tutor.

And she was definitely not sorry to see him go. After all, with the Black Lily holding some affection for her, her previous tutor made sure she wasn't screaming for release from the cruel hell of her life. Reborn on the other hand, had no such qualms. She did triple the work in half the time. One of the most outrageous things she did was become a world renowned author and painter in the same day, in what seemed like a well placed series of consequences. So, while being tortured by Reborn she had to keep up her aliases. It was exhausting but rewarding. However, in Rei's case, happiness never lasts long, and she knew she soon had to make her next move in the metaphorical chess game she was playing. So she sent Reborn away. Or rather, with a curt goodbye and a bento box, _he _bid her adieu.

She then booked a flight to Japan and while ignoring the pleas from the Cervello, skipped with a light head and a heavy heart towards the side of her precious ones.

* * *

><p>*<em>Tsuna's Dream*<em>

_Everything was dark. There was only a girl. The girl has such pretty red eyes doesn't she? Ah, she's holding something._

"_What's that?" Tsuna said, pointing at the small flowers in the girl's hands. She had such a blank expression that he faltered for a moment. Was she okay?_

_Her eyes focused on the boy. She seemed so tortured, so full of regret._

"_I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry!" she shoved the white clovers in her hand to the boy. "I promised but..." The scene was fading fast. Tsuna could only hear one more thing before it faded completely. _

"_I'll protect you!"_

SLAM! CRASH! Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame Tsuna as his classmates referred to him as was woken up from his weird dream. He sat on the floor with his legs spread out and his sheets he had pulled off his bed loosely wrapped around , he scratched the back of his head as he checked the time. "Etto, it's," he said as he glanced at his alarm clock. "8:15! I'm going to be bitten to death this time!" Tsuna despaired as he thought of the injuries he'll get. Will his leg get broken or his arm? With a frown on his face he quickly dressed and ran out the door. He ran and ran but because of his hastiness, he neglected to check the light at the intersection. He rushed straight onto the road and didn't see the car heading toward him.

* * *

><p>*Rei's POV*<p>

Red eyes widened as the scene before her froze her heart. Reaching into her pocket she grasped her timepiece. _Click. _The cover sprung open and with a deft mind and graceful concentration, she visualised the scene frozen. The scene stopped, perfect sculptures stood in their normal mundane tasks. Rei briskly walked to Tsuna and picked him up, freeing him from the frozen landscape. "Wha-?" the boy began but Rei paid no heed to the boy's protests and gasps of disbelief. With an arm under his knees and the other under his back Rei let go of the frozen time in her mind's eye. The pocket watch clicked shut. The speeding car passed harmlessly behind them as Rei gently put Tsuna back on his feet on the corner of the sidewalk. Rei's soul was trembling with words she wanted to say, she was almost afraid of the emotions that threatened to crest over onto her face. Instead she walked off nonchalantly as if her heart hadn't broken in two because this Tsuna knows nothing about her. The wide eyed future Decimo just dumbly stood there as the figure of his saviour disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>A boy with white hair sat at a couch in a rather modern looking apartment. <em>

_Eagerly, he ripped apart a bag of marshmallows. Just as he dipped a hand into the bag he perked up, as if a small shock had just looped through his body. "Is there something wrong Byakuran sama?" inquired a masked woman standing at the back of the couch. The boy smiled and answered, "Oh nothing, but it seems that my Lynne-chan is making some bold moves. Nothing can beat that stunt she pulled before though." He paused for a moment to pop another marshmallow into his mouth. _

"_Or maybe I should be calling her Rei chan now right ~?" _

**Review and tell me what think about this!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Prelude to Despair

**AN: It's me again! I have another plot bunny knawing at my brain. I might trace out the plot to you, my readers, once this fic gains some more recognition (or what I call street cred). Hahahah I'm so lame. I honestly did not know what to do with this chapter. I've got some reviews but keep them coming! Don't be shy! Readers Y U NO REVIEW**?

* * *

><p>Rei walked into the school that was so familiar to her. It was the same as ever, a small school in a small town. Briefly, she wondered if she should skip first period to see her old friend. She toyed with the idea for little while before dropping it. The note she left would have a much better impact if she stayed hidden. She glided toward Tsuna's classroom, her entire being practically trembling with excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>Rei sat beside a window, perfect for bored contemplations of life, yet close enough so she can stalk, er, observe Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, why are you late?"

Rei smirked. Speak of the devil.

"It's because, I almost got hit by a car!" Tsuna flinched when he said it. It sounded lame even to his ears.

"Just get to your seat," sighed the teacher while the class erupted in laughter. Rei frowned. She'll have to remedy this, preferably with violence.

"Hai, sensei!" Tsuna scrambled to his seat, almost tripping over his legs in the process.

The class continued in peace while Rei took the time to observe Tsuna. Rei wondered why Tsuna hadn't noticed her yet. After all, she did have red eyes. How bad did your observational skills have to be to not see her?

The bell rang for lunch and Rei thought sarcastically, _Let the rumours begin, and let them be never in your favour. _True enough, rumours flew fast around the school, if only for the fact that she had red eyes. It didn't help that she said to leave her alone when she was asked to do an introduction. She was practically a legend by the time lunch ended. They told of a possessed girl looking for revenge in the freshman year, or a rich vampire here to suck everyone's blood. Nothing was true but everyone believed it.

Instead of dwelling on human ignorance, Rei opted to just let her mind wander for the rest of the day. Slipping into a daze, she stared passively at the leaves outside. In an empty chair beside her, a blue eyed girl grinned.

* * *

><p>"<em>So-sorry I'm late sensei!" apologized Tsuna as he burst through the door. Unfortunately he tripped, scattering his books over the floor. While the rest of the class snickered, a girl with thick glasses, so thick you can't see her eyes, stood up and started to gather them up. Holding the books against her chest, she shyly extended a hand. <em>

"_Are you okay?" she asked quietly._

"_I'm okay," Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. "Uh, I'm Tsuna, what's your name?"_

_The girl smiled demurely. "It's Lynne."_

* * *

><p>While Rei was enjoying her first day of school in a long time, something small had started in the heart of Hibari Kyouya.<p>

When he entered the committee door, a familiar smell wafted towards him.

A simple bento box sat on the table, with a note in familiar handwriting taped to it.

_I'm back._

He doesn't dare to hope. To hope would be weak. Even so, he stares at the note for the longest time, his hand gripping the chair he was leaning on so tightly his knuckles turned white. He crumples the paper and carelessly tosses it into the trash. Did he feel abandoned? No, he didn't. Did he miss her? He hardly thought about her.

He opened the lunch and just let the memories slide off him.

And he never had any special feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Rei sat at her computer, typing up her little email to certain smoking pyromaniac. From her deduction, Reborn will be coming in around a week. It was perfect really. She already had an apartment waiting for him. It'll take him about a week for him to arrive and get settled. It'll take a bit of time for her to convince him to go to school. Maybe she can just hand him to Reborn?<p>

Sighing, she leaned back and stretched. Don't you just love the feeling of plans coming together?

* * *

><p>Across the globe in Italy, Gokudera 'tch'ed and sat back. That old man was asking him to go to Japan, even going as far as to suggest going to school there. Really, he couldn't care less about the future Vongola Decimo. He sulked in is seat, knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse this request. In reality, Gokudera really was grateful for his caretaker's help but he was a bitter boy, thus he always blamed his anonymous guardian for never showing up.<p>

Gokudera sighed. Maybe, just maybe, he'll actually show up this time.

* * *

><p>Nono sat at his desk, signing paperwork, when a knock to his door broke the silence in the study.<p>

"Come in," he said wearily.

Instead of a person entering, it was a raven made from black flames. Surprised, the mafia boss opened the letter the raven was carrying in its claws.

_The only one who is worthy of the Decimo position is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Prepare for another coup._

The kindly old man's face turned grim. The time has come to choose his heir.

* * *

><p>Byakuran watched the moves his Rei-chan was placing. All her pawns were in place, how amusing! He was looking forward to their final confrontation, especially since she was being so aggressive.<p>

_Struggle and amuse me more! Keep on carrying that promise to your final death, Rei!_

The white haired man laughed and ate another marshmallow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is late or too short. I've been punched in the stomach by Mother Nature. Also, how long should my chapters be? Have they been adequate? <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**review?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Shall I Have This Dance?

**AN: This is really hard. I've just tried to get ideas from other fanfiction but I just got distracted. *sigh***

So far Rei managed to sneak around the school without disturbing the prefect. Her behaviour puzzled even herself. Why was she so dreading the day they meet again? She wondered as she walked across the ceiling. She shrugged it off, deciding that her gut feeling was to be trusted. She dropped back down to the floor after checking no one was watching. Dispelling her flames, she glanced across the empty hallway and started time again.

Why does she walk across the ceiling anyway? She's a bit too paranoid don't you think?

She strode into the classroom and sat down in her seat. Almost immediately the class erupted in laughter as they spotted Tsunayoshi walking through the door after her.

"Hentai!"

"Confession of love!"

"Here comes the pantsman!"

'_They know!' _thought Tsuna as he slowly backed out of the classroom.

"Whoa, you can't go home yet! Mochida-senpai is waiting for you at the dojo." Ignoring Tsuna's cries of "Wait!" his classmates carried the scrawny boy off to the dojo, while the others quickly gave chase, including Hana with a reluctant Kyoko. Rei paused to give the school idol a disgusted look then followed.

Rei arrived to the rowdy crowd after Mochida had already given the rules.

"-prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Tsuna quickly bolted as Rei stood there, wondering if she should do something, when she was face to face with a madly grinning face. Blue shone from two wide open eyes as her doppelganger pulled her down.

"_You can do it Tsuna! Beat that fucker to the ground!" screamed out a girl in the audience. Her blue eyes shone while she kept on riling the crowd up._

"_Ren, there's no way I can do that! I'm dame, remember?" Tsuna lamented. _

"_No Tsuna-kun! You must believe in yourself!" Ren encouraged as she grasped the brunette's hands. "I have a lot of money riding on this!"_

"_Haaaah?"_

"_I have a betting pool going on right now and I need you to win! Everyone's betting big on Mochida-senpai, so I get a whole lot of money if you win. Practically the whole school will be in my debt!" Ren's mind was already thinking about how she was going to make the teachers never give homework._

"_But-" Tsuna began._

"_Aw, don't be like that Tsuna!" Ren pouted. "I'll share 25 percent of it with you. I can do a lot of other things like blackmail your bullies, c'mon Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna sighed, "Alright, fine." _

At this point the blue eyed doppelganger spun her around into a different scene. Rei was helpless. All she can do was follow this spectre of her past.

"_Hieeeeee! Don't make me do this, Rin-san!" cried Tsuna._

"_Dame-Tsuna, what kind of a person abandons their crush at a time like this?" replied Rin while cocking her gun. She smirked, "Do it with your dying will."_

Around and around they whirled, their steps quick and light as Rei was forced into this macabre dance. The memories spun until they blurred, swirling until Rei felt that she'll vomit. Reaching the tipping point, the girl released Rei and disappeared. Rei felt the waves of nausea crash into her as she wobbled on her feet.

"Hyakupon!"

"That's smart Tsuna!"

"He never specified what you had to get an ippon off of!"

Her vision blurry, Rei walked to the exit. The crowd's noise and the heat were seeping into her mind. Getting out of the school, she made her way across the schoolyard. Making it to her small apartment, she collapsed into a fitful sleep.

Rei cracked her eyes open as the first rays of light spread into her one room apartment. Something was off. Usually, sleep signified several hours of nightmares with fits of staring at the ceiling. Now it felt like she blacked out for days.

_It was just a week._

Rei shot up, not believing what she just heard. Was she just in a semi comatose state for a week?

_We borrowed your body for a bit. Hope you don't mind._

Oh hell yeah she minds!

_School already ended so lie back and relax._

Heaving a big sigh, she gathered her wits and took a shower. Getting dressed, she grabbed her keys and strode out the door with 'irritated' written all over her face.

_Where are you going? _A little voice inquired.

_Coffee shop!_ She shot back.

Entering the shop, Rei saw someone she didn't want to see until the end of days.

"I'll pay for him." Kyoko said.

"Reborn, it's not polite to let ladies pay for your coffee." Rei said walking to the counter.

"Ciaossu Rei, I was planning on inviting her to Dame-Tsuna's house to pay her back anyways." Reborn replied. Kyoko started to get flustered, "You don't have to do that!"

Rei scoffed and moved to order a long deserved black coffee. Behind her, Rei heard a gun click. "You're coming too." Reborn squeaked. Rei sighed and turned around. She didn't want to risk any broken bones.

Kyoko burst into the room with a sunny smile. "Hello," she greeted. "I didn't know Tsuna lived here. May I come in?" Rei merely trailed in after them, as soft as a whisper.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" shouted Tsuna. "And..." His eyes grew wide as he recognized the girl who saved him.

"Call me Rei," Rei said while sitting down. "I'm in your class."

"Eh? But I've never seen yo-" He was cut off due to a flying kick from Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, how can you have never noticed someone with red eyes in your class before?"

"Wow you two really get along with each other!" Kyoko stated while completely oblivious.

While Tsuna was silently celebrating the fact Kyoko was gracing his room with her presence, Reborn explained why two girls were sitting at his table.

"-and that's how it went, thanks Kyoko." Reborn finished his small story while handing the money to Kyoko. "Wait! Why is Rei-san here?" Tsuna interrupted. But before any of the two assassins can answer Nana burst into the room.

"Hello, welcome! I'm Tsuna's mother." The matriarch of the Sawada household smiled. "Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Thanks for having me." said Kyoko. Rei remained silent.

_My, she's cute. The other one seems so mature too. Tsuna's with such cute girls! _Thought Nana as she immediately got on her knees. "Isn't it hard for you to have this no-good son of mine as your boyfriend?" she said to Kyoko.

Rei raised an eyebrow at the flustered pair as they tried to make an awkward situation less, well, awkward.

"MOM!"

"No, erm" Kyoko was cut short by Nana telling her to make herself at home and leaving. Tsuna tried to apologize. "Sorry! She always jumps to conclusions and-"

"So you two aren't a set? The school idol and the school loser would make a great couple." Rei teased.

"No, we aren't dating!" Kyoko was blushing hard. "Yeah, um, why don't we play something?" Tsuna was just as flustered.

"How about this?" Reborn offered his gun. Tsuna looked dumbfounded as Rei explained. "He means Russian Roulette. You load the gun with a single bullet and spin the barrel. Then we take turns shooting ourselves with it."

Tsuna tried to convince Reborn not to play. "Who's gonna do that! First of all Kyoko-chan will-"

"Sounds fun!" Kyoko clapped her hands together, clearly eager to start. "The bullet is for party use. It's safe." Reborn stated as he shot a demo.

"Let's start already." Rei snapped. Clearly someone was irritated because of a lack of caffeine in their system.

"I'll start!" Kyoko cried while waving an arm. Reborn handed her the gun and she pressed it to her forehead. "Uwah, I'm getting nervous," she breathed. "Ku~"

_BANG_

Kyoko slumped onto the floor with a bright red bullet wound on her pale forehead. "I loaded the dying-will bullet." Reborn explained.

"What're you doing! Oh my god, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cried out.

"If she was regretting something when she died, maybe she'll come back to life." Rei said. Tsuna didn't stop to think about how odd this was. "If Kyoko-chan dies I'll never forgive you Reborn!" Tsuna shouted at his home tutor. "Look," Reborn pointed at the still body of Kyoko. At that moment Kyoko burst into her dying-will mode. At that moment Tsuna burst into his nosebleed mode.

"I didn't see it!" Tsuna tried to hide his eyes.

"Shut up Tsuna." Rei snapped coldly. The school idol's stare was completely trained onto the other girl.

"What you said earlier is unforgivable," Kyoko said, still staring at Rei, "Rei-san, I ask that you retract that statement." Rei's red eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

Kyoko moved as if to grab Rei's collar but Rei was much quicker. She jumped and twisted so that she was behind Kyoko. Rei was about to hit the girl's neck when Kyoko turned around and tried to punch Rei.

"How can Rei-san fight like that!" Tsuna shouted over the carnage the two were causing in his room. _Oh please don't hurt Kyoko-chan!_ He thought as the two smashed his bed to pieces.

"Rei is my former student," replied Reborn smoothly. Suddenly Tsuna found himself seeing this strange girl in a whole new light. Tsuna froze. _If Rei-san was Reborn's student then..._

"She's also head of an elite assassination squad called the 'Crimson Phantoms'. If she was fighting seriously with Sasagawa Kyoko the girl would've died twenty times over by now." Reborn continued.

"HIIIIEEEEEE, not my manga!" Tsuna shouted over torn pages fluttering about the room.

"Reborn, either you use 'that'," Rei warned in a low voice "or I give this girl permanent emotional damage."

Reborn opened a small metal suitcase. "Very well," he answered. "However" Rei shot him a glare. "You have to join Tsuna's family."

Rei seemed to contemplate the option. She shook her head, "Permanent emotional damage it is then," she concluded while relishing the look of utter despair that crossed Tsuna's face.

Reborn continued to lift the reverse one ton anyway. "No matter, you will join someday."

Tsuna continued to look puzzled. "That's just an ordinary hammer." "It weighs one ton." Reborn replied while dragging the hammer over to the two warring females.

"O-one ton? What are you plotting?" Tsuna asked. "Don't tell me you're... HEY WAIT!"

Reborn swung his hammer and it connected to the back of Kyoko's head. Immediately, the bullet in Kyoko's head shot out while the girl fainted.

"Perhaps Rei, you should reconsider joining Tsuna's family."

But Rei was already gone.

* * *

><p>Quickly, Rei dialled a number into a payphone. After a few rings, it was picked up.<p>

"This is the Bovino Familigia!" Confetti popping and other party noises can be heard. "We carry out hits and invention blueprints! And also party favours. But mostly hits."

Rei suffered through the ridiculous intro for another minute until she said, "This is Rei."

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII! You never call, you're sooo mean, how are you doing-"

"Please stop, or else I'll remove you from your peaceful life and back to the limelight."

"Nuooooo! Fine, fine I'll stop."

"How is the anti-explosion suit going?" Rei asked.

"Fine...but you were right about the fact it can only come out as cow-print. To be honest, it's a bit annoying," answered the voice on the other end of the line.

"Have you done what I've asked you to?" Rei interrupted.

"Of course Rei!" the voice chirped, "after all you..." But she never had the chance to finish when Rei hung up. A mad sort of grin stretched out from her face.

_I can't have any of you dying after all. _She laughed in the empty expanse of her mind. _Not until that time comes or else all this suffering is for naught._

_...Not until I kill that man._

_Wait for me, my 'precious family'!_

**AN: Wow that came out too short. I thought I'll be able to write some more things in but I've already delayed this for so much. There might not be a whole lot of updates because of my culminating projects. **

**Anywaaaaaays please review!  
><strong>

**Reviews make me happier in this monochrome existence!  
><strong>


End file.
